


At Home in the Wilderness

by Violsva



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Ancient Greece, Camping, Drabble, Fireplaces, Gen, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: What is a hearth?
Relationships: Hestia & Artemis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	At Home in the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenLilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10928704#cmt10928704); more three sentence fills can be found at my [tag](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon) on Dreamwidth.

What is a hearth? Hestia holds domain over the fires in the centre of houses, kindled in pits and braziers, and over ovens built into walls, and even over clay ovens outside, if they are built for a house, for cooking, for securing a steady warm presence.

But there are other fires far from domestic walls, but needed as much or more for warmth and food, where hunters make camp and cook their game and huddle close to tell tales, and deep in the wilderness, miles from any central civic hearth, Hestia still grants her niece her warmth and protection.


End file.
